Sleight Of Hand
and . *Mirage's jewels and booby traps exhibit numerous different effects: |-|Jewels= *Mirage's jewel glistens to attract enemies within ? / ? / ? / 12 meters towards it, detonates when an enemy comes within a 2''' meters radius, and adapts to the environmental lighting conditions at its location to exhibit different effects on detonation; if placed in light, the jewel explodes to deal '''50 / 125 / 180 / 200 damage to all enemies within a 4 / 5 / 6 / 8 meters radius. If placed in darkness, the jewel shatters and emits a bright flash of light that blinds all enemies within a 4 / 5 / 6 / 8 meters radius for ? / ? / ? / 5 seconds. **Jewel explosion damage is affected by Ability Strength. ***Explosion damage diminishes with distance from the jewel and does not proc Status Effect. **Jewel charm radius, explosion radius, and blind radius are affected by Ability Range, while detonation radius is not. **Blind duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Enemies must be within direct line of sight of the jewel to be attracted, as well as receive explosion damage and blind. **Enemies that survive an explosion or blind will no longer be attracted to any jewels created from the same cast of Sleight of Hand. **Blinded enemies can be attracted by any new jewels created from subsequent Sleight of Hand casts. *When casting Sleight of Hand while is active, Mirage's holographic clones will each create a smaller jewel placed 6''' meters away from the primary jewel. Clone jewels have reduced effectiveness of the primary jewel's effects; these effects include reduced charm radius, explosion damage, blind duration, as well as explosion and blind radii. **Clone jewel distance is '''not affected by Ability Range. **All other properties are affected by Ability mods similar to the primary jewel. |-|Booby Traps= *Affected objects include (but not limited to): Arc Traps, Control Consoles, Explosive Barrels, Kubrow Dens, Storage Containers, Laser Barriers, Lockers, Resource Caches, Security Cameras, Corpus Turrets, Fortress Scanners, Fortress Turrets, Orokin Turrets, Orokin Void Laser Consoles, Pickups, and Ziplines. Each type of object has a different trap effect: **'Arc Traps' zap nearby enemies instead. **'Control Consoles' attract a nearby enemy to attempt raising the alarm or initiating lockdown. After a short delay, the console malfunctions and explodes dealing 200 damage to its user. ***Damage is not affected by Ability Strength. ***If the user survives, it is deterred from accessing the console again until Sleight of Hand expires. ***Robotic units such as MOAs are also attracted, but they cannot trigger an explosion. **'Explosive Barrels', Kubrow Dens, Storage Containers, and Resource Caches release an intense flash of light when destroyed, blinding nearby enemies for 10 seconds. Explosive barrels will also have their radial damage multiplied by 200%. ***Damage multiplier is not affected by Ability Strength. ***Blind duration is not affected by Ability Duration. **'Laser Barriers' activate lasers that deal damage every half second with a 100% status chance to enemies attempting to pass through while allowing Tenno safe passage. The secondary chain damage from the status effect inflicts 12 damage per tick. Warframes restore 5''' energy for every passage and can recharge '''5 energy every half second while remaining in contact with the lasers. A maximum of 50 energy can be restored per laser barrier. ***Damage and energy restored are not affected by Ability Strength. ***Sleight of Hand must expire and be recast in order to recharge energy from previously exhausted barriers. **'Lockers' open up and detonate when an enemy is in proximity, inflicting damage equivalent to the enemy's remaining amount of hit points. Exploded lockers will then close, allowing them to be usable after Sleight of Hand expires. **'Security Cameras' and Fortress Scanners deactivate for the duration of the ability. ***Note that they will not stop working, but does not detect Tenno. **'Corpus Turrets' and Fortress Turrets activate without Camera/Fortress Scanner assistance and fire upon nearby enemies. Orokin Turrets are only affected when activated by pressure plates. **'Orokin Void Laser Consoles' halve the cooldown period between laser activations. Cooldown begins at halved time if cast before activation, while the remaining time is halved if cast during cooldown. Halved time returns to normal if ability expires before cooldown completes. **'Pickups' randomly explode, dealing 50 / 125 / 180 / 200 elemental damage within a radius of 4 / 5 / 6 / 8 meters. Each pickup deals a specific type of elemental damage: damage for Ammo, damage for Health Orbs, damage for Energy Orbs, and damage for Affinity Orbs. ***Explosion damage is affected by Ability Strength and diminishes with distance. ***Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. ***Exploded pickups disappear for the Mirage casting Sleight of Hand but remain for teammates to pick up. **'Ziplines' shock the first enemy that uses them, dealing 200 damage with a 100% status chance. ***Damage is not affected by Ability Strength. *Does not affect broken objects, Datamass Storage Units, Grates, MOA Cabinet Spawners, Nav Coordinates, opened Lockers, Orokin Collapsible Cover / Death Orbs / Pressure Plates / Laser Plates, Reinforced Glass, Land Mines, Shrapnel Mines, and Sensor Bars. *Can be recast while active, although this does not refresh the duration of currently affected objects. *Casting Sleight of Hand stops Mirage's movement and other actions. *When cast, Mirage visually emits a pulse of energy that forms a grid of light representing the ability range. The pulse and grid are affected by Mirage's chosen Warframe energy color. *Mirage's primary and clone jewels have the same model as and are tinted in her chosen Warframe energy color. When in light, the jewels are translucent and emit a mist of white light; while in the darkness, the jewels are opaque and emit halos of light. *Affected objects emit a halo of light, pulse and glow in violet with a tint of Mirage's energy color. |augment = |tips = *Sleight Of Hand synergizes well with as the generation of Health Orbs, Energy Orbs and Ammo pickups gives Mirage a constant supply of potential traps. *Sleight Of Hand makes Excavation missions extremely easy, especially in some Corpus tilesets as the Laser Barriers will keep enemies away from the Extractors. **A negative Ability Range (around 50%) is advised, in order to not affect an area too wide, negatively affecting the supply of Power Cells. **With high Ability Duration, high Ability Strength and crowd-controlling weapons, like , Mirage can single-handedly protect an Extractor even at higher levels/rotations. *Sleight Of Hand can be used to get through Laser Barriers safely and get past security cameras undetected. **It can also temporarily disable cameras and some laser barriers in Spy vaults. |max = |bugs = *Control Consoles can mesmerize Kubrows, causing them to stay still for the ability duration. *Sleight of Hand can cause a sudden drop in frame rate or brief freeze of the game or trigger crashes in rare cases. *If the respective Mirage is not the host, she can reuse this ability to explode the pickups as much as she likes, long as the pickup isn't looted. *As of , using Sleight of Hand with the Explosive Legerdemain augment mod causes Grineer Consoles during Mobile Defense missions to spin uncontrollably, causing the console to be virtually impossible to access with the required Datamass. *Items are destroyed even without the augment mod. This is working as intended. }} See Also * de:Taschenspielertrick es:Juego de manos ru:Ловкость Рук Category:Mirage Category:Update 14 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Stealth Abilities